The Human Kingdoms
The Human Kingdoms, known also as The Pentarchy, are five great kingdoms founded by humanity following their exile from Xadia. History 1000 years prior to the current era, humanity was banished from Xadia by both elves and dragons, for the use of dark magic inside Elarion. The Dragon Queen at the time, Luna Tenebris, ultimately ruled to spare the humans, but banished them to the west behind The Border, on a day that would become known as "Judgement of the Half-Moon" inside Xadia. In the west, it is an era known as "The Mage Wars", where humans began settling in the western side of the continent and powerful mages began rising as warlords, battling for resources and land. This went on until eventually, The Human Kingdoms began taking shape.San Diego Comic-Con 2019 - CartoonUniverse Details Over the centuries, humanity eventually settled into five great kingdoms, Katolis, Neolandia, Evenere, Duren, and Del Bar. Each kingdom has its rulers and customs whilst having enjoyed a long era of peace. The rulers occasionally meet to discuss matters that concern all of humanity.TDP Official Website Katolis Katolis is the largest of five human kingdoms, both in size and military might. Its signature colors are red and gold, and its banner bears the kingdom's seal, the uneven towers of Katolis Castle. As Katolis shares its borders with Xadia, the kingdom has a long history of conflict and war with the magical lands to the east. The kingdom maintains a fortress at The Border which is occupied by the Standing Battalion, one of the best battalions of Katolis’ military. Katolis was formerly ruled by King Harrow, however, after his death and the disappearances of Prince Callum and Prince Ezran, Lord Viren became the kingdom's de facto leader. Later, the High Council under Opeli took control of the kingdom from Viren. Katolis is now ruled by King Ezran. Duren A lush nation considered the garden of the Human Kingdoms, Duren trades their unparalleled harvests with all the other kingdoms. Duren's signature colors are blue and white, and its symbol is a flower. It is ruled by Queen Aanya following the deaths of Queens Annika and Neha. It suffered seven years of great famine and King Harrow vowed to share Katolis's resources with it, despite Katolis's own shortages of food.Book Two, Chapter 5:"Breaking the Seal" Duren Summer.png Duren Winter.png Queens Annika and Neha Memorial.png Neolandia Neolandia lies in the harsh, northern desert lands of the Human Kingdoms. A constant struggle to obtain water and food has borne a resourceful, but hierarchical civilization. Neolandia's signature colors are white, black and gold, and its symbol is an elephant. It is ruled by King Ahling, but when he sustained injuries that were inflicted by elven assassins, his firstborn son Prince Kasef became the acting king until his demise at the Storm Spire. Del Bar The kingdom of Del Bar has forged a home among the freezing valleys and crags of the western mountains. Renowned for their skills in hunting and smithing, the people of Del Bar relish a simple and practical life close to nature. Del Bar's signature colors are green and brown, and its symbol is a serpent. It was ruled by King Florian until he became victim of an assassination.Book Three, Chapter 2:"The Crown" It is unknown who rules over the kingdom now. Evenere Hidden in the convoluted tributaries of the swamplands, Evenere has a reputation as a dreary place. Cut off from the other kingdoms by any avenue other than ship, the people of Evenere live fiercely independent lives. Evenere's signature colors are black and green and its symbol is a dragonfly. It was ruled by Queen Fareeda until she became victim of an assassination.Book Three, Chapter 2:"The Crown" It is unknown who rules over the kingdom now. Military Evenere is presumed to have the smallest military as it is the smallest kingdom. The armor worn by soldiers in battle consists of a small black chest plate with gold designs and attached spaulders. Additionally, it also consists of crimson pants and two pieces of fabric hanging down from the chest plate, as well as a belt with a green stone or gem in the middle. Armbands are also worn, and a helmet covers most of the soldiers' faces leaving room for vision and comes to four points on the top similar to Fareeda's crown. Fashion The people of Evenere tend to wear darker colors, usually ones that match with the official colors of their kingdom, like green and black. Their clothes can also be in lighter colors such as gold. References }} Navigation Category:Locations Category:A to Z